The Potter + Riddle Prophesy
by D.D1
Summary: What the hell? Voldermont has a daughter?! Hell funny, totally rocks ppls.
1. Damn the stupid potions test!

"DAMN!!!" yelled Ron looking at his mark. "48%…mum and dad are going to kill me!!!!!"  
  
It was a normal Friday afternoon just after potions class. Of course both Ron was in a grumpy mood. Who wouldn't be, after being snapped at my Professor Snape every second of the class. Well maybe everyone, but Hermione. But maybe that's because she got her usual 99.97562%.  
  
"Hernione, give me your brain." Ron yelled.  
  
Harry laughed as Hermione shot daggers at him.  
  
"Shut up you, I don't want to whole entire world knowing."  
  
"Yeh, yeh that's what they all say…" hissed Ron.  
  
"Guys shut up for a little while alright." Harry smirked.  
  
Harry was so excited chills were running down his spin and his mind was elsewhere. He kept thinking about tonight. It was going to be great. With special permission from Professor Dumbledore, he was aloud to make tonight a surprise party. It was Hagrid's birthday. So the whole school was chucking this big bash for him.  
  
"Let's go make sure Hagrid doesn't leave his cottage. Dumbledore said he'd have everything ready by a quarter to seven. Then he can go to the great hall." Smiled Harry.  
  
And off they went, like the Three Musketeers or some shit like that, not knowing that tonight would change Harry's and not to mention the entire of Horgarts lives……  
  
Groovy ppls!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter coming soon!!!!!! 


	2. Especially for Hagrid

"I don't understand ya 'Arry. Why would Dumbledore want me to wait here for half of dinner." Hagid asked puzzled.  
  
"I don't know Hagrid, but he said it was urgent and you have to stay where you are." Harry said hiding a smile.  
  
Ron and Hermione had already gone inside to help with the decorations, now all that was left for Harry was to keep Hagrid from leaving his cottage.  
  
"There has to be some mistake Harry. Why would Dumbledore tell you, rather than just telling me himself?"  
  
"Er, because-you know-he's like…er…busy." Harry stuttered.  
  
Hagrid have Harry and sneaky look.  
  
"Your not up to anything are you Mr Potter?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Harry hid a smile. He didn't know if he could hold it in any longer. Come on time, hurry up.  
  
Just then a golden-brown owl flew towards them. It dropped a letter in Hagrid's massive hand. Hargid looked at Harry then down at the parchment.  
  
"Wonder what it could be?" he said.  
  
"Open it Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid unfolded to piece of paper. It read:  
  
Hagrid, I need you now. It's an emergency.  
  
-Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Oh no," Hagrid gasped, "Dumbledore is in trouble."  
  
He began running towards the school, with Harry running after him, the moon shinning on his teeth, in his widely open mouth……  
  
SCARY!!!!!!!!!! Do you guys like it so far? Tonnes more coming up!!!!!!! 


	3. Surprise Hagrid!

As Hagrid and Harry were running towards the castle, everyone else was adding last minute decorations to the great hall. How splendid it looked.  
  
"Hagrid's going to love this!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeh, totally," Hermione grinned. "It looks so beautiful."  
  
And indeed it did it looked absolutely spectacular. Colourful lights, huge weirdly shaped balloons, ghosts high in the air ready to pull party poppers as Hagrid walked in. Everything was perfect.  
  
Just then Snape rushed in and started talking to Proffersor Dumbledore in a rash whisper.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a puzzling look. "I wonder what Snape's up to, I hope he's not going to ruin anything."  
  
"Yeh, but I don't think it's that. I've never seen him look so…I dunno…scared."  
  
It was true, as Snape spoke to Dumbledore, tiny sweat beads trickled down his forehead. As Dumbledore received the news his face changed from bright to pale. Then as quick as ever, he got up and followed Snape.  
  
The Great Hall went silent. Hushed whispers echoed from every direction and just the Hargid ran in then stopped dead in his tracks. Harry bashing into him from behind.  
  
"What the-" he gasped as party poppers flew from every direction.  
  
"Happy Birthday Hagrid!" Harry yelled and was joined by a few other cheers.  
  
"But my birthday isn't till another week or so," Hargid said whipping away a tear.  
  
"We know Hagrid, but we couldn't throw it then because you'd know." Hermione laughed walking towards Hagrid.  
  
Then the tables were filled with food and Hagrid's table with a massive birthday cake. The worries of what Snape had said to Dumbledore were forgotten and everyone began to munch at the yummy feast.  
  
As Harry sat down he asked Ron where Dumbledore and Snape were.  
  
"They ran off somewhere Harry. Snape told Dumbledore something really urgent and-"  
  
Ron was interrupted as Dumbledore came rushing in. When he saw the Great Hall, his mouth gave a smile and he went towards Hagrid's table.  
  
Harry and Ron smiled. Everything was okay. Well they thought so anyway……  
  
AAAAHHHH……suspense here ppls. 


	4. Rachel Riddle

By the end of the huge feast no one could even walk. They sang Happy Birthday to Hagrid and wished him all the best of luck. As everyone was getting ready to leave and to go bed, Dumbledore called for attention.  
  
"Tonight was a special night for Hagrid and we could also like to thank him for all the work he as done at Hogwarts."  
  
Hagrid blushed as everyone clapped and whistled.  
  
"Now before you go to bed tonight I have something to tell you. We have a new student who came in just now. We have sorted her to her house and she has already unpacked. I want you to treat her with as much respect as you treat reach other." He finished.  
  
Ron and Hermione gave each other a look, but Harry was looking straight at Dumbledore wondering what was so different about the newcomer.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said, "I shall go and bring her forth." He left the hall through the back door.  
  
Again the Hall was covered in hushed whispers.  
  
Before anything else could be said, Dumbledore entered with a figure behind him. As he stepped away the figure was covered. It was a girl with long brown hair and mysterious eyes.  
  
"Everyone I want you to meet Miss Rachel…Riddle." Dumbledore ended.  
  
Everyone stared at the girl, thinking about the name Dumbledore had just said. Harry stared, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be, the name was just a coincidence he concluded.  
  
The girl looked around with a brave smile on her face.  
  
"Okay, then, now that everyone has met Miss Riddle, I shall tell you what the sorting hat has decided for her." Dumbledore said.  
  
In Harry's head the word Slytherin kept popping up.  
  
"Rachel Riddle you are going to be in the house of…Giffindor." Dumbledore said.  
  
Some stared, others began easing a little knowing that she might not be who they thought she was.  
  
And with that Dumbledore dismissed everyone. Everyone left wondering what the next day would be like with their new student……  
  
Hmmmm, next chapters coming soon!!!!!! 


End file.
